


【开兴】泥足深陷（中）

by Lanyue



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-12
Updated: 2019-02-12
Packaged: 2019-10-26 17:26:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,384
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17750285
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lanyue/pseuds/Lanyue





	【开兴】泥足深陷（中）

“紧一点，再夹紧一点....”

男人粗喘着，狠狠的压着身下的女人抵死缠绵，室内昏暗，并没有把壁灯给点亮，外面路灯和月光透过没有被拉紧的窗帘缝中探进来，见证着这场疯狂的性爱。

“不要，不要….唔..!”

张蕾伊的嗓子喑哑到有些破音了，求饶啜泣的声音都是颤抖破碎的。柔嫩的肉穴被男人粗粝的巨大性器毫不留情的顶弄着，每进来一次都会重重的的摩擦过她敏感无比的花蒂，引起身上不自觉的痉挛和躲避。

“滋滋.....”

暧昧的水声和肉体的撞击声并没有因为她的哀求而停止，反而更加的愈演愈烈。

金钟仁宽大有力的手掌单手桎梏住了张蕾伊两只纤细的手腕，死死的压紧在她头顶柔软的床垫上，另一只手臂严丝合缝的缠绕着她窈窕的纤腰。金钟仁展现出来完全主导的姿势，整个头埋在张蕾伊丰满圆润的胸脯上，用牙齿和唇舌反复碾磨对方艳红的蓓蕾，留下一连串暧昧深刻的吻痕和齿痕，舌尖停留在对方小小的肚脐上，狠狠的向里面钻。

“啊！...啊！不要....！”

张蕾伊不受控制的再次被逼出破碎沙哑的尖叫，她的肚脐很敏感，被男人一边大的操干着许久未被开阔过的肉穴已经是难以承受了，对方居然还更加过分的玩弄她的乳头和肚脐。张蕾伊被干到到高潮了，甬道骤然收缩了好几下，从身体更深处分泌出浓稠温热的‘花蜜’，浇灌在男人深深埋在自己体内涨红硕大的龟头上面。

“不够，还不够！”

龟头被温热滑腻绞紧的感觉并没有使金钟仁满足，他的头皮爽的发麻，手上按着张蕾伊的力气控制不住的加大，在她的身上留下青青紫紫的宽大指痕。

金钟仁一把扣住高潮过后忍不住想要后缩逃跑的张蕾伊的细白纤瘦的脚腕，大力的一下子将对方拉的摔倒在床垫上。金钟仁直起身子，像是在摆弄娃娃一样的将张蕾伊翻过来背对着自己，禁锢着她的腰，狠狠的再次重新向里面疯狂动作。

“你不是已经结婚了吗？怎么还是这么一副未经情事的样子。你的老公是很久没有疼爱过你了吗，我只是稍微碰了碰你，两张小嘴都止不住的出了这么多水。”

陌生男人低哑沉郁的声音在背后响起，说出这种淫词秽语，激的原本就因为被压在床上摩擦着肉穴和硬挺起来的乳头而敏感不已的张蕾伊更加受不住了，又哭又喘的，拒绝和逃离的动作更加激烈。

“嗯？你这都结婚多久了，这样程度的性爱和荤话都听不得，看来你的老公也没有多爱你嘛。早和你说了，给我老老实实的被我干，做我的女人，生我的孩子。”

“不要，你放开我，你这是强奸！”

金钟仁从背后再次抱紧不停哭叫的张蕾伊，一个用力转身，原本被后入的姿势变成了张蕾伊被金钟仁强行抱着腰坐在了他的身上。炙热粗粝的孽根在张蕾伊的花心转了一个一百八十度，又因为一下子变成骑乘式而狠狠的捅进更深的地方。

“啊啊啊…！”

张蕾伊被抓着手臂和腰枝狠狠的被金钟仁拉着往下坐，对方粗长巨大的孽根更加深入的抵进身体更深的地方,她浑身止不住的颤栗着，进入的程度之深，就好像自己的肚皮都要被捅穿了，死死的操弄着子宫口的位置。

“强奸，你会被我强奸到高潮呀，我们这是合奸，你在和我出轨。”

金钟仁狠狠的撕咬着张蕾伊的颈项和耳垂，身下愈发重的鞭笞着她，逼出她一声又一声无助崩溃的尖叫。

“说！你要给我生孩子，给金钟仁生孩子！不说的话，我今天就操烂你的小穴，让你再也没法给别人生，快说！”

干的大汗淋漓恨不得两人死在一起的金钟仁凶极了，眼底一片赤红，他一只手狠狠的抵着张蕾伊的脖颈强迫她抬头看着自己，另一只手扣着她戴着婚戒的手死死的十指相扣。

“金钟仁，只、只给金钟仁生孩子….”

一记重重的深顶，仿佛将好像有什么被撕裂的声音，浓烈炽热的白灼抵着被大大操开的子宫口持续的喷射，持续好一会儿才停下来。

张蕾伊泪眼朦胧，感觉有什么东西彻底破碎无法挽回，身上终于停止动作的男人将自己的头深深的埋在自己的颈侧，带着疯狂的占有欲和隐而不发的依恋，有一下没一下的啄吻，粗重的呼吸声一直停留在耳畔久久不散。


End file.
